moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TherealUsername666
Hello, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Chatty Van Talk/User:TherealUsername666 page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! PepperSupreme (talk) 17:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Siggy sig sig Yo, I made you a sig. Here it is!- If you want to change it, click here . So to activate it, basically edit this post in Source Mode, and copy the coding, and then you should have it. This below is my sig: Chatban (12/09/14) You wanted to show other users your language today. That seemed quite fun! I thought I'd let you guys speak in your langugage for a while. At the point where it was getting too much, I asked chat to calm down on it a little. You then called me 'Racist' which was not okay, at all. You also called me 'Not fun'. Pfft, you should see me in a better scene. I told you that it was my job and I have to enforce these things but you ignored me and kept requesting that I slide the rules and that you can do what you want. Sure!.. You told me 'I need to learn'.. Followed by 'Change the rules next week'. Finally, you gave me warnings, which was quite something. For this, I decided to be nice and only give a short, one day ban. With this ban, I plead that you act upon this and read the Policies again. Thanks, Joe - Talk - pipa story Please do not involve me in any stories you make, without my discrete permission. Many thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Disturbing images Hi, Please do not upload any disturbing images, like you did with this one- http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:EFD630E1-111F-4CCB-BA36-EA3EBB035A41.png This wiki is not the place, and in the past users have been blocked for uploading such disturbing content. Many of us do not want to see this content, so please do not upload anything like this again in the future. I may not have any responsibilities but this is true! Thanks, and please don't do this again. Please don't hate me I want to be your friend! Honestly, if it is just because I said in several million years I would give up trying to get Raffy I was only joking around. So sorry if anything I have said has upset you.